Rogue Trader: Paradox
by sangheilitat1337
Summary: From time immemorial, an ancient threat arises. Two travelers from distant timelines are linked by a singular power. Together, they must stop a foe that can transcend the boundaries of space and time. A sequel to Rogue Trader: The Bounty Hunter.


_M41.998_

 _Kharybdis Sector_

 _Aboard the Scion of Remedia_

 _..._

"no pls dont rape my face" say chelkar as he bgin 2 hold up his right hand to deflect teh incumming phallus

As he did he notice da time begin 2 stop

and then, RWIND!?

"Oh my emprah" said cheklar as he see everything play in REEEWIIIIIND motion

"Can i rewind tiem"?!"

the time stop moving back and he was back on his knees in front of his men

"Pay us in real money or else" the man said again

*I need 2 choose my next answer wisely* think chekl 2 himself

"I will pay u but, i need more ime you see the grox pockets were mean substitute until the voyage was over!"

"WHAT U MEAN WE NEVER GOT PAID EVER"

"No but u got teh back pay comin i promise u!" say cheklar pleading for the safety of his anus

"Dis is nto godo enough" say the man, "Jerome, do what u gona do"

"Sheeeeit" sai jerome as he begin to unzip his pants

*fuck* think cheklar as he rewind time again.

"Pay us in real money or else" the man said again

"Fuck this!" say cheklar as he drop kick jerome in the dick

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIT WHITE BOY DON KICK ME IN THE DICK" sai jamal as he fall 2 the ground

cheklar take dis moment to rise up like DA FIYUHHH and he look like he was spoilin for a fite

as dis song play

!

watch?v=PQDK6x1i8jY&t=0m46s

chelkar begin teh dance of death (since he was da only one who was certified in Imperial Combatives level 1 [he never tech anyone it]) and kick all dey asses nickel

as da gay trumpet play chelkar salsa dance over the dead corpses to the exit

"Heh, nothin personel, KIDS" he say as the bulkhead door slam shut

Chelkar stood in the bulkhead lift as he ponder where to go next

save his crew?

or leave them?

. /hvideo-xat1/v/t42.1790-2/11770919_1158773754138895_400245238_ 4?efg=eyJybHIiOjg2MCwicmxhIjo1MTJ9&rl=860&vabr=478&oh=d9d901240d82c0b0e51f0feaaf015e94&oe=55BDFC55

chelkar choose his next move

as he take da lift to teh shuttle bays

he was getin out dis bitch

as the lift door open chelkar look to see that strom and papi were already powerin up da shuttle!

"Heh, i knew my crew wud never leave w/o me" he say to himself

he wave to papi and say "Eyyy daddy yankeee wait for me!"

Papi look up but was too late to notice chelkar walk up da ramp (he was gona shut it and leave cheklar 2 pay 4 his SHOTA crimes)

"OH A SHIT ITS A MEEE PAPI"

"STROM A CHELKAR IS ON A DA SHIP GO AND A STOP HIM I GOT TO POWER UP A DA SHUTTLE!"

...

..

.

"A STROM AH ARE YOU A THERE?"

but strom was afk again

and papi feel da press of ice cold metal on the back of his hispanic neck

"u try 2 leave me behind boy?" cheklar say to papi

"A NO I-" but chelkar cut him off!

X GONA GIVE IT TO YA

"You lucky you the only one who invested skill points in spacecraft flight boy or else i would have cut you by now!"

Chelkar pull out teh knife he stole from taiqeesha

"Now power up the ship and get us out of here!"

"ARE YOU A CRAYSEE WE HAVE MORE PEOPLE COMING YOU'RE A GONNA MAKE ME A LEAVE HTEM!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAAANT" chelkar scream

"AND YOU WILL OBEY ME"

"OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE"

chelkar put the neck to papis head

and begin to press donw

"VERY"

"FUCKING"

"AIYAAAAAAA" papi scream

"SLOWLY"

"A OK I WILL A DO IT" cry papi

"BUT TO TAKE OFF FIRST WE NEED A THE ACCESS CODE!"

"Fuck" chelkar say as he look at teh keypad

"WHAT IS THIS FUCKING CODE"

TO BE CONTINUE!?

 _ **SUPPPORT ME ON !111!**_ _( user?u=964026 &ty=h)_

 _(except u jack100. fuck you jack IM GONA B HELLA RICH AND UR GONA B A FUCKIN POOR FAG W/ IM CHILLIN WITH M FUCKIN FERARI bitch)_

 _I just want to thnk every1 who suport me and my VISION thru these tryin time!_

 _Wile I was absen i was wrkin at school an am hapy 2 announce that i graduated arizona state uni w/ a bachlors degree in liberal studies!_

 _i wud like to take this last bit to say thank u to all the ppls who gave me constructive criticis through these months, i know that it must hav ben hard readin my initial works but kno dat i have improv grately sinc then! it ben a long road getin from there 2 here butwe did it bbys and we gona make it big!_

 _me i wud just say, folo ur dreams! and anyhting can com tru!_

 _Also follow me on tweeter and tumblr!_


End file.
